Servitude
by brewer235
Summary: A story of the changing life of Finn, a slave bought by his mistresses Marceline and Bubblegum. Read as both his feelings and the feelings of his unhappy mistresses change as he helps bring happiness to his new family. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! I wasn't getting a real good felling from my OC fanfic so I'm doing a new Finn one. This one will be more emotional than sexual lol but I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think an thanks for reading!)**

The light beamed through the small window in my tiny room as the morning sun rose. My eyes dragged open as I struggled myself out of my cold wire bed. I look in the small mirror and see myself, face dirty, hair long and uncut with dirt in it, my eyes blackened with rings of unrest. I pick up my small bear hat, one of the few small gifts I have been given since I arrived here. I tuck my long blond hair under it and pull it onto my head as I walk out into the dirty stone hallway and head to the small bathroom at the end. The small bathroom was somewhat clean with a small closet against the wall. I turn the sink on and wash my face and a few key areas, luckily being in a sweet-smelling candy kingdom I didn't have to worry too much about smelling bad. I open the closet and pull out a small suit and put it on fixing the cuffs before looking up into the mirror. I look at the tight chain wrapped around my small neck as I tug it slightly so it doesn't dig in too much before walking out and up the staircase by the bathroom. I walk up for a bit before coming out into a small candy hallway. After a long walk across the castle I make my way up one last flight of stairs before reaching my mistresses room. I knock and ask If I may come in but realize that loud shouting can be heard coming through the door. My mistresses argue quite a lot most days but some they are more friendly to each other. Me however, I usually take the brunt of their anger, or one of my mistresses anyway.

I decide it best to just wait as I stood against the wall by the door. After about fifteen minuets of yelling one of my mistresses came storming out the door. It was Marceline, she was the more aggressive of my Mistresses, being part vampire she was more of a party carefree person. She looked towards me giving me an evil glare as she floated to me and pulled me up by my collar. "Were you listening in this whole time!?" She roared, her voice full of anger. " mistress I was just waiting untill I could enter." I wheezed trying to breathe with my chain blocking my air flow. "Marceline leave him!" another voice shouted from the room. She glared over before dropping me onto the floor leaving me coughing for air and holding back tears. She floated off down the stairs as I staggered to my feet and walked into the door way. "May I enter?" I asked in almost a whisper. "yes you may" she said softly. This was Bonnie, or Princess Bubblegum to be more precise. She was my other mistress, she was much sweeter than Marceline and would spend most of her time running experiments when she wasn't tending to her royal duties. Sometimes she would preformed some on me, though they sometimes weren't too painless. I walked in and up to her trying to stand straight as she sat and combed her hair. "I apologise for that Finn, she has just been going though some troubles. Would you please clean all this up?" She groaned as she stood up and walked out the room leaving me. I let out a sigh looking around at the trashed room. Most mornings began like this for me, cleaning trashed rooms left by my mistress Marceline. The mistresses don't really seem to pay much mind to me outside of doing duties for them, but their the only family I have now. Living here was much better in comparison to being in the slave camp in the desert.

I began to get to work cleaning the room as tears slid down my cheeks. I went to great effort to make sure the mistresses didn't see me cry, especially Marceline. Last time she saw me cry she went into an uproar saying that I was ungrateful, Bonnie usually just paid me no mind. At any rate they weren't really tears of hate or sadness, I was really happy to have an actual home for me.. They were just tears that I couldn't help but shed. From the fear I get from Marceline's wrath and the pain from my collar choking me, the tears just simply built up. Never the less I continued untill the room was spotless, to which afterwards I made my way downstairs to begin cleaning a bit before going to the kitchen and preparing my Mistresses a meal. Marceline could only eat red foods so I usually made special foods for her. Bonnie would ask for something as well usually eggs and toast with some juice. I wasn't too great a cook at first but Marceline made sure I improved. I didn't eat untill later in the day which didn't really bother me much since it was the same at the camp. I brought my mistress their meals as they were happily chatting in the dining room. I set their meals down and bowed before moving to the kitchen again to clean plates from other workers in the castle. After a bit I returned to them and gathered their plates and cleaned them before finishing and leaving to tend to my other duties.

The rest of my day was usually routine. After breakfast I began cleaning the hallways of the castle, afterwards I would aid Mistress Bubblegum with what ever she needed done in her lab. Sometimes I would clean it other times I would have tests run on me. After that came lunch which I made for my mistresses and more dish cleaning. After their lunch was done and cleaned I would deal with Marceline's requests. On good days I would simply clean up messes and organize her music equipment, easy enough work and I get to be blessed to hear her practice playing her guitar and hear her beautiful voice which always brought a smile to my face. On bad days I would get yelled at and hit, her way of venting after her and Bonnie get into fights. I know she doesn't mean it so I have gotten use to it, and she makes sure not to hurt me too much so she doesn't hear from Bonnie about it. After that came dinner which as you guess is made and cleaned up by me. After all this I am given my meal, a large plate of bland tasting mush made by Bonnie for me. It was hard to get down at first but being made by Bonnie made it special for me since it was just for me. It was not very nutritious but it was filled with vitamins and stuff that were good for humans. After eating and cleaning as quickly as I could I would prepare my mistresses for bed running their baths and setting out their gowns and making up their beds. After giving them a goodnight I would drag myself across the castle, usually exhausted I would make my way to my little quarter. I brush my teeth and wash my face and key areas before setting my clothes in a dirty hamper and removing my hat letting my long hair run down to the floor. I stagger to my room moving my dirt brown hair out of my face before collapsing onto my hard mattress, tho after my hard days it feels like heaven. I pull my blanket over myself and look up at the ceiling as I yawn before falling back to sleep. Yup this was a day in my life now. I do admit it's not the best but it's all I have. But tonight I felt strange, like today was the start of something changing, though now It was time to sleep and I welcomed it happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey Readers! As promised here is the next chapter! I am pretty pleased with this so far an I really hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review! I will try an have next chapter up pretty quick!)**

I woke up to another days routine. I get up, I wash, I dress, then I tend to the needs of my mistresses. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary today, I made my way to my mistresses room surprised to not hear arguing today. I knocked on the door so they would know I was there as Marceline came floating out. She spoke something to me but I couldn't hear anything coming from her mouth. Before I could say anything she had floated off already. I stood there for a moment trying to piece what she might have said before my mistress Bubblegum called me in. She was sitting looking as beautiful as ever as she brushed her pink hair. "I have an order of things coming today so please bring them to my lab later." I nodded as she smiled and continued to comb her hair. I stood waiting for her to finish quietly as I notice something strange in her mirror. I squint to try to see better but everything seemed fine so I shrugged it off. After she finishes I continue my usual routine of cleaning and organizing before heading down to clean the rest of the castle.

I started of course by mopping the floor, surprisingly hard with all the candy that is tracked into the castle. Then of course I sweep and clean around my mistresses thrones. The whole day felt odd though, my normal aches and pains didn't seem to bother me and everything just seemed well quiet. I finished and headed to Marceline's room were she was strumming on her guitar. I bowed and began to dust off and clean all of her equipment. Something was quite amiss though. I could see her floating around and strumming her guitar but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't address her or stop my cleaning out of habit though, I learned early not to ever bother her while she was singing. After finally finishing I looked to see her no were to be found. This day was getting pretty odd and I began to worry I might have done something. I shrugged off any thoughts tho and headed to the kitchen to prepare their meals. After carefully preparing both of their meals to their unique tastes I brought it out to them with a smile. I could hear them chatting and set their plates for them before going to clean the rest of the helps dishes. I entered the kitchen and was shocked to see that their was no dishes anywhere to was. I scratched my head and turned to see that my mistresses were gone from their seats. I rushed out beginning to panic. "Ok I'm not going crazy maybe they went to eat elsewhere." I thought to myself as I picked up a mop and started to clean. Anything to get my mind off all this.

after mopping for glob knows how long I felt it was getting late so I headed to the kitchen for my meal and to prepare their meal. I cooked and brought my mistresses their meals though this time I paid a bit more attention to what they were saying and it was the same thing they were saying before. I slowly went to the kitchen hoping that a meal might help get my head back right as I dug into my mesh of a meal. Before I knew it though it was all gone but I didn't feel..anything. I couldn't even really remember eating much of it. I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to the throne room were mistresses were sitting talking. I approached with my head bowed down and softly asked "Um mistress's may I please...speak to you?" I didn't hear anything after that, fearing I may have angered them I apologized and looked to see their heads down with their hair covering their eyes. I slowly moved my trembling hand to touch theirs only to see in horror as they began to melt into puddles before my eyes. I screamed loudly falling back and crawling in terror from their puddles. It was then that I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned to see a man with a black suit and hat on, his face that of a skull though. "Hey kid hows it going?" he asked tipping his hat to me. "Who are you?" I asked still shaken from my mistresses melting. "Jeez I guess not many people really know me much lately..Im death kid." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped "D..Death? N..No does that mean that I.." He laughed and shook his head "Naw kid cool your pants you aint dead, well not yet anyway. Your just near death, this is kinda like a limbo. Kinda Poetic really that even in near death you continue to serve those two."

I got up and turned to see the puddles had vanished "Were are my mistresses?" He laughed "Tho's two? Honestly I'm surprised you care so much. I have seen the way things are and people call me a monster. They are mostly the reason your here in the first place." I clenched my fists never hearing someone speak so harshly about my mistresses "That's not true! I don't know how I got here! Maybe I slipped or ate something I shouldn't have!" He sighed giving a small smile. "Listen kid, I know you don't want to hear it but they are the reason your here. Believe it or not it's true an honestly I think you would have it better off dead." I gulped stepping back "are you going to kill me?" "Of course not stupid, besides your soul tho rare in this world is not worth much as it is. It would be more of a hassle than its worth." I sighed with relief "Oh then what am I suppose to do here then..?" He shrugged walking off "I don't know, it's up to you to find your way back. if you really want to go back to the living you will just have to search for a way yourself." and with that he vanished. I sighed looking around at the castle, it was quiet and empty. I made my way up to my mistresses room walking in slightly embarrassed that I was intruding tho it wasn't real. I sat on their bed feeling the soft bed sheets, how nice it would be to someday be able to lay in a bed like this. 'Especially with...them." I muttered feeling embarrassed. I Felt deep down it was wrong but I couldn't help but have such feelings for them. After all they had taken me from the hot desert and giving me a home with clothing and food. It didn't matter how bad the room was or that they would sometime get rough and hit me. What mattered was I could make them happy. I laid back closing my eyes beginning to feel like maybe I would never see them again. "Maybe they wont really miss me.." I began to think as a tear dripped down my face. Then I heard it though..it was soft but I could clearly identify it. singing, Marceline's singing to be precise, I could hear it coming from down the stairs. I jumped to my feet and dashed down after the voice. I ran all through the castle until I finally found the source. The door to my quarters, I opened it slowly and walked down the stairs. As I walked the singing got louder and louder. I found myself in the small stone hall outside my bed room as I looked to see the door to my bathroom shut, a bright light coming from under the door as I reached for the handle I felt myself freeze up and a voice ring from the air. "Remember This is a one way door. Make sure you want to go back before you do." I paused for a moment as thoughts of my mistresses began to flood my mind. "Would they be better without me? I mean here I am stuck near death, I must be causing them so much trouble." The thoughts were quickly gone when I heard feint crying. It was Marceline...I could hear her whispering my name..calling me. I shook my head and grabbed the door handle turning it. I know that maybe I am not the most important thing to them. But they are everything to me and I want to see them again. I opened the door and stepped into the light as my vision began to fade and the world around me vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubblegum's Pov **

The morning was calm and quiet as my cat alarm went off and softly pawed my face. I smiled opening my eyes to softly push it aside as I rolled over to see my Marcy sprawled out all over the bed as usual. I softly shook her giving her a kiss on the cheek as she groaned and got up. "Ugg morning already?" she sighed as she stretched walking naked over to the bathroom. I reached for my pajamas and after dressing got up and walked over to the bathroom as well. After a hot shower and dealing with Marceline's usual fooling around we both came out and dressed for the day. Marceline gave a small laugh as she floated over an sat on my small table. "So what are your plans today Bonnie?" I sighed and began to brush my hair "Well I have some tests to run and after that I have a few royal duties before I can really relax." She laughed floating over to the door "Well if you need to "Relax" just holler" she opened the door and floated out as I blushed and continue to comb my hair. I stopped however feeling something wasn't right to see the door still shut. After a minuet I saw the handle begin to turn and sighed only to be caught off guard as Marceline came back in. "Marceline what are you doing?" She floated around looking somewhat confused "Oh well its just he isn't there." I tilted my head confused "Who isn't there?" she began to wave her hands "you know um...Finn! Finns not at the door." "Hmm" I set my brush down and stood up "Do you think he is sleeping still?" Her eyes turned red as she growled "He better not be!" she yelled as she floated out of the room. I sighed and headed down the stairs making my way down the halls to my lab. As I reached the main hall I was frozen by the sound of Marceline's scream shaking the castle.

She came crashing through a door breaking it clean down, her shirt and hands were covered in what looked like blood as she floated to me. She was in a major panic as she started to try to talk unable to form words real well as I grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her "Marceline please calm down what's wrong?" She looked up tears flooding from her eyes as she opened her arms to show Finn covered in blood. "Its Finn.." Was all she could mutter as my eyes widened and I took him. "Marceline meet me at the hospital!" I yelled as I darted to the door rushing as fast as I could to the candy hospital. Luckily it was right in front of the castle and I burst through the doors yelling for a stretcher. The doctors all scrambled rushing to help Finn as they laid him on the stretcher and rushed him down the halls to surgery. Doctor princess came rushing to my side and began to question me "Princess what happened?" "I don't know Marceline came crashing into the room with him like this." I could hear one of the nurses say he had no pulse as I stopped in my tracks an watched them run through the ER doors. Doctor princess came out as the operating light came on and she came out to deal with me. "Princess let's go to the waiting room ok?" I nodded as she led me to the waiting room were Marceline was sitting with her rain coat and sun hat on. She looked up to see me and flew to me softly grabbing my arms "Is he alright!? Will he be ok!?" She began to shake me softly as I grabbed her hands and held them "Marceline please calm down." She floated away crossing her arms as she began to pace back and forth. Doctor princess walked to her gently tapping her shoulder. "Marceline what happened?" "I..I left the room to look for him and I just I couldn't find him so I asked were his room was and the help said pointed me to his door. I went down to get him and I just there was blood all over the floor and he was just laying there not moving. I.I just I didn't know what to do." She began to tear up clearly shaken pretty bad by the ordeal Doctor princess gave her a soft pat "You did good Marceline. were going to take good care of him." Before she could speak again the intercom paged her to the ER as she bowed and ran off.

Minuets then hours passed as we waited in the waiting room for them to finish. I managed to calm Marceline down a bit but she was still anxiously pacing the room. After 5 hours of waiting Doctor Princess came walking out with a frown on her face. Marceline rushed to her "Is he ok?" She gave a sigh and looked over to me "We need to talk, all of us." I looked at her confused and walked with her to a small room with a mirror on the wall. "What's wrong?" I asked as she shut the door and sat down at the table and asked us to take a seat. "We have a...well issue with the boy you brought in." "An issue?" I asked as she nodded "First I need you to give me his information. Name date of birth all that I need to record." I blushed embarrassed as I told her all I knew about him was his name. She asked that I give her the story on how he came to be in our charge as me and Marceline told her the story of how Marceline bought him for a anniversary gift for me. After giving her the story she turned and shut the curtains to the window. "We have a major conflict here. As I'm sure you know this boy is human, one of the last may I add in the world. Now that itself is not much of an issue though I would keep that on the down low for a lot of kingdoms would greatly want to have the last human for themselves." "Well then what is the problem?" I asked as she pulled out a large folder full of papers. "Well...I don't know were to start. First off in my opinion you should both be locked away for what has happen to this poor boy." Marceline burst from her chair angry "What the hell are you talking about we take damn good care of him!" She gave Marceline a cold stare making her sink back into her seat. "Doctor please elaborate on what you mean." She opened the folder and pulled out the first paper.

"We were able to revive him though he has lost massive amounts of blood so how we were able to do that is all but a miracle. After reviving him and giving him major amounts of blood to try and stabilize him we began to further inspect him." She set a paper down and turned it, on it was a picture of Finn in just his boxers. His body was covered in dark black spots, some of which covered a large part of him as we looked at the almost skeleton like picture of him. "What you are looking at is a picture from a camera that helps show bruising on the skin. As you can see almost all of his body is covered in them." Me and Marceline were both frozen at the horrible image we were looking at as Doctor princess continued to speak." The most major bruising was around the neck with we found after cutting the chain that was digging into his skin. The brushing and cuts were severe so we had to put a cast on his neck so he couldn't move it. We then ran an x-ray and came across this." She set down another set of pictures, all of which were x-rays of his body. I could see tears begin to form in Marceline's eyes and I was beginning to have trouble holding them back as she spoke again. "Now here as you can see there are fractures and breaks on many bones in his body. The worse of which are his ribs which most are broken. There are also major and minor fractures in his arms and legs all of which show signs of abuse and on top of it all he is also suffering from major malnutrition. We tested what little of his blood we could and found that his body's vitamin and nutrient count was normal. I assume that is your doing princess however I'm sure your also aware of all the problems this boy has." Marceline was in tears now and so was I as Doctor princess took the pictures. "We have put most of his body in a cast and he will likely be here for quite some time before I can let him leave. My guess is that this boy has been in an unimaginable amount of pain for a long time. However he has not regained consciousness and I don't know it he will for how long his heart was stopped so I cant as his side. Now though I need to discuss how to deal with you two."

We look up confused as she sat back in her chair. "Princess I almost feel I can't let you take him back with you. However while running tests on him he continued to mutter you and Marceline's name so I feel he has a strong connection to you two. However if other kingdoms or citizens hear how poorly he has been treated it could spark major conflict. Now im willing to give him back but I need to make sure that he is better off. Meaning I will need to see where he has lived, his meals and then we will need to discuss a plan to make sure he is taken better care of. Now I have others I need to take care of so I will come by tomorrow to visit. Now I can't let you visit Finn yet but you can see him." She got up and flicked a switch lighting up the mirror on the wall to show a room. Me and Marceline stood up and walked looking at the horror in front of us. We could see Finn laying with a white cast covering most of his frail skeletal body. Their were many machines and monitors hooked up to him, his heart rate was barely moving as many were hooked to him to make sure he got the nutrients and medicine needed. Doctor princess had left the room and the sight of Finn was too much for Marceline to handle as she burst into tears and began to sob as she clanged to me. "Oh God what have we done Bonnie!" She sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her. She was always really open with her emotions unlike me as I kissed her head. "Its ok Marceline..." I muttered as I began to cry as well. I have never felt this horrible twisting in my gut and chest and I could no longer hold back my feelings. We both didn't realize how horrible his condition was, he never complained or anything and always had a smile on his face when he was around. "Why didn't he tell us.." Marceline whispered through her tears. "I don't know Marceline.." She continued to cry as I took her hand and left the room.

It was dark when we finally left the hospital and got home. We had been at the hospital for so long and none of us had eaten so we I took Marceline to our room then got us both something to eat. I opened the fridge and grabbed some apples for her and a sandwich for me. I looked over to see the mesh of food that I had made for Finn to eat. I had never actually eaten it but I filled it with all sorts of nutrients and vitamins. I reached a finger and wiped a bit onto it before bringing it to my mouth. After one small taste I immediately spat it out wiping it from my tongue, "Was this what he eats? It tastes horrible!" I thought to myself as I pushed the rest of it into the trash. "How could he eat this every day? And how could It taste so bad? Maybe I messed up the formula and that's why...but he never said anything.." I shook my head deciding I would look into it tomorrow as I grabbed our food and headed back up to Marceline. She was sitting curled up in the bed as I set her food beside her. "Here lets eat" I whispered as I got into the bed with her and she sat up and ate. We both didn't eat very fast or say a word for a long time till Marceline broke the silence "B..Bonnie..?" She asked quietly as I looked over to her. "I...I" was all she could muster as she tried to form the right words to say. I gently took her shoulder and laid her back pulling her into a hug as she cried softly into me. I turned off the light and pulled the covers up hoping we could get some sleep, though tonight neither of us would get much.

**(Hello readers! I couldn't sleep so I did another chapter of this just for you all! Now I have a major problem deciding something so I figured Id leave it to you readers! I'm having trouble deciding to make Marceline futa or not. I know some people have different feelings on stuff like that but a part of me feels with her and Bubblegum's relationship and her being a shape shifter it would be appropriate. Now by default she will just normal when it comes to the lemons later but I'm trying to decide on if she should be futa or not so PLEASE feel free to PM me or just let me know in a review how you feel! Don't forget to normal review though lol and I hope you** **enjoyed!**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubblegum's POV**

the morning came, though we both never really got much sleep. I groaned and rolled out of bed sighing as Marceline got up as well. We both dressed not saying a word as I sat and slowly combed my hair. Marceline finally broke the long and grueling silence "He would be waiting for us right now..." She said half-consciously. I stopped brushing my hair setting my brush down as I got up and walked over to her. "Marceline...we'll go visit him later today ok?" She looked up an gave me a half-hearted smile as I smiled back and we headed downstairs. After a quiet breakfast we sat waiting for doctor princess to come to the castle. It was strange, even with all the help around the castle it seemed so empty. Especially without him here with a smile on his face. After a few minuets one of the guards came in with doctor princess following right behind. "Good morning princess" she said as she bowed. Marceline floated over to her in a hurry "Is..Finn ok?" She gave a smile and nodded "He is still resting in the hospital. We expect with time he will recover fully." Marceline gave a sigh of relief as Doctor princess came over to me. "Now I need to get started so show me to his room please." I scratched my head nervously as I told her I didn't know where his room was. Marceline floated over and told us that she could take us to were she found him and the doctor nodded. We followed Marceline far past the servants quarters to a small worn wooden door at the far back-end of the castle. She opened the door and we began to walk down the cold stone stairs. "What is this room?" Doctor princess asked as we walked. "Its a very old part of the castle I use to keep criminals before I built the dungeon, their were not as many back then so it was really small."

We reached the bottom of the stairs as Marceline stopped in her tracks and turned around "I..I cant go any further" She muttered as she floated up the stairs. Me and doctor princess got to the bottom and were horrified at the pool of blood on the ground. We looked and saw it was coming from a small torn up bathroom at the end right beside the stairs. We stepped over the pool of dried blood and into the bathroom where we looked around. Doctor princess was making notes as she looked over the scene, I turned and saw a small cabinet and opened it softly. Inside were Finns outfits neatly hung and folded up almost as if new. It was odd and heartbreaking seeing them so clean in such a horribly dirty place. "Surly he doesn't come all the way down here to dress.." I thought to myself as I stepped out and walked down the hall. I stopped at a small iron door at the end of the hall, I opened it and saw a small bed taking up most the tiny room. I felt the mattress which was hard as the stone of the room as I pulled off the dusty thin blanket. I couldn't stand this dirty and awful place and as I got up to leave something caught my eye. A white hat with small bear ears on it, setting at the end of the bed. I picked it up as the pain in my gut and chest began to return. Before I knew it tears were streaming from my eyes as I rubbed the hat softly with my fingers before holding it close. My awful fears were true, Finn actually lived in this horrible place. I had no idea since I never looked into were he was staying I assumed he had a room with the servants. After a moment Doctor princess stepped to the door and knocked softly on it. I stepped out were she gave a small sigh "Well from the looks of things thankfully it seems it was just an accident. It looks like he slipped and hit his head on the edge of the sink wich caused the head trauma and bleeding so it wasn't a result of abuse."

After Doctor and I finished we headed back upstairs and saw Marceline floating by the door. She floated over to me as I pulled out Finns hat. I figured she would want to hold onto it since she was the one who gave it to him for his long hair. Her eyes filled with tears as she gently took it from me, careful as if it were glass as she held it to her chest. "Marceline" I said softly as she looked up at me "Finn...he lived down there Marceline.." She was frozen as more tears streamed down her eyes "I..I didn't know.." She muttered trying to fight back her emotions. I softly held her patting her head "Me neither Marceline." I said softly. Doctor princess stood beside us both with a faint smile on her face. "Well...it seems like you both really didn't know about this. Or the true condition the boy was in. Though you have both still neglected him I feel that he maybe able to return without a doubt to your care." We both smiled softly as she fixed her glasses. "Well I have just asked the servant if they knew and she told me there hasn't been room for more help in a while so my guess is he chose to stay down there by his own accord. So first thing is first we need to find him a suitable room. One with plenty of light and all necessary utility's." I nodded and took Marceline's had as I led Doctor princess to a small hallway by the stairs to our quarters. "I reserve these rooms for diplomats from other kingdoms. Though we haven't had any in a while so they may be dusty, they are the best rooms in the castle next to ours." I opened the door to the room, it was pretty large with a small closet and a dresser and wardrobe, as well as a fully outfitted bathroom. Doctor princess looked around and smiled as she peeked out the closed curtains. THe room had a great view of the kingdom and got plenty of light and being close to our room ment he would be better supervised. "Yes this room will be great though it needs to be clean before he gets here but it will due nicely." I smiled "I will make sure to clean it myself doctor." She smiled "Now there is just the matter of his diet. What was he eating prior to the accident?" My smile quickly turned as I remembered the disgusting food from last night. "Well...in truth doctor I have made a mesh of vitamins and various nutrients but I must have made an error in its formula...I thought just one meal would do him but it seems...I was terribly wrong." Doctor princess looked at me with a frown as she wrote that down on her notebook. "He will need three meals a day. All of which will need to be fully balanced."

I nodded as we left the room "Um may we...see Finn." Marceline whispered softly as Doctor princess sighed. "Well I suppose you can as long as you don't disturb him." She nodded as we left the castle to the hospital, after signing in we made our way to the small white room were Finn was. The only sounds were the sounds of his barley beating heart on the monitor as we both sat down in the small chairs beside him. All we could seem to do was sit there quietly listening to him softly breath as the machine pumped oxygen for him. "Hi Finn.." Marceline said softly breaking the long quiet of the room. "We hope you get better soon. I know...Its all are fault that this happened. I hope you can forgive us though we probably don't deserve it. But we picked out a new room for you." At this point Marceline was in tears as she spoke softly to Finn. "Its got a great view, you can see so much of the kingdom and best of all its really close to us." She stopped wiping the tears from her eyes as I rubbed her back. "Finn we hope that you can find your way back to us" I said softly "We miss you." Marceline couldn't take much more so we decided to leave heading back to the castle. From then on every day Marceline would go and visit Finn, I tried when I could but spent a lot of time cleaning his new room which was a lot harder work than it seemed. Marceline took her guitar to the hospital and would spend most the night playing and singing to Finn. She told me that she would always notice a smile on his face when she would sing so she though It might help him wake up. After a few days his room was all ready and the kitchen was stocked with all the foods he could need. Now all that was left was Finn. It had been two weeks since he had been admitted, everyday Marceline visited each day to talk and sing to Finn and after finishing his room so did I. some of the casts on him came off showing just how badly his body was. If not for his skin and bandages he was almost a walking skeleton. His chest was wrapped in bandage as was his head though his neck arms and legs were still in casts. We both sat visiting him as Marceline floated softly beside Finn strumming her guitar. She was singing softly as tears rolled down her eyes. It was nearing time for us to leave as she finished singing wiping her eyes. She floated to Finn softly stroking his cheek as she cried "Oh Finn...please come back soon" She whispered through her tears as I put my hand on her shoulder helping her up so we could go. As we walked to the door Marceline stopped and turned around taking Finns hat which she always kept with her. She gently set it beside Finn before floating to him and kissing his cheek softly, during all this it became clear that we had both had deep down feelings for Finn that almost seemed to be sown into our own relationship. Marceline smiled as she began to turn before we both noticed something we had waited for so long for, Finn started to move.

**(Hey readers! Thank you so much for your opinions on my issue I have finally come to a conclusion. Anyway still can't sleep! lol so I have done another chapter for you all. Don't forget to review and I hope you are all enjoying! Longest ive gone without lemons I think lol.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello readers! Here is another chapter though I'm sorry its a bit short. I'm really loving this story so far and I'm glad so many enjoy it to. Don't forget to review, you guys are the best!)**

**Marceline's POV**

I was breathless, his moving was faint but I could see his head begin to fidget and his mouth begin to open. I floated over to him as Bonnie stood there. I moved right next to him almost unable to believe it as he stirred more. As I floated there though he began to move more, his mouth was opening and closing as the monitors next to him began to go off. I could see his heart rate skyrocketing and the other sensors begin beeping and making noise as Finn continued to fidget and squirm. It was tearing me apart seeing this, I knew the feeling he was having, he was scared. I began to tremble as my eyes watered and I floated myself laying beside him. Bonnie was softly protesting but I shook her off as I softly touched his cheek going from my finger tips to my palms as I cupped his cheek. I softly began to talk through my tears to him, telling him it was ok and to calm down as my touch seemed to stop his fidgeting. He just laid there for a moment leaning his face into my hand softly as if he knew it was me. His mouth opened and all that I could hear was a torn and vain attempt to say my name. "Yeah Finn, its me" I coughed out through my flowing tears as his heart rate lowered and he eased back into the bed. I began to tell him what had happened, that he had an accident and he was in the hospital. After a few minuets Doctor princess came into the room in a small panic. "Is everything all right?" She said as she came in and began to check the monitors. I told her that he had woken up and was scared and that he has calmed down now. She pulled out from the cabinets some tools and began to check Finn. She lifted his eyes checking them then began to examine his ears. "Finn can you hear me? This is Doctor Princess." Finn gave a strained moan as she opened his mouth and checked his throat. "Marceline would you get a small bottle of water from my bag for me?" I nodded and floated over grabbing the bottle and bringing it to her as she opened it and poured a small bit of it down Finns throat. After giving him small bits of water Finns voice began to clear a bit though it still sounded pretty weak. "Were am I" whispered as his eyes opened "Why can't I see?" I floated over softly gripping his hand as Doctor princess began to explain what happened and that from being dead and unconscious so long his eyes would need to readjust before his vision would return.

After she finished explaining Doctor princess got up and left the room as me and bonnie sat beside Finn. "Finn" I whispered softly as he slightly turned his head. "Marceline? Princess?" Bonnie nodded and softly touched his hand "Yeah Finn its us. We have been so worried about you." Finn tilted his head away as I saw tears begin to form in his blank eyes. "Finn what's wrong?" I asked gently touching his face. "I...I'm sorry I've been such a burden. I just...I really wanted to see you both again.." His voice was barely audible as me and Bonnie sat in tears. "Finn...you idiot its our fault for all of this." I could see him open his mouth to what I knew was to say we were wrong so I moved my finger to his lips to quiet him. "Finn...we owe you so much, things are going to be different from now on." His blank eyes moved looking over towards both of us, his empty gaze seemed to cut right through us both as me nor Bonnie had the heart to look into them. "You didn't have to do anything...for me" he whispered before coughing a bit. I picked up the bottle of water and poured a small bit for him to drink as he gave as small sigh of relief. I smiled setting the water down as we all sat the quiet for a minuet. Bonnie broke the silence asking Finn the question we both had wished so much to know. "Finn...why didn't you tell us.." Finns eyes looked away showing he knew exactly what we were talking about. "Finn..answer us." I demanded knowing he wouldn't refuse out of habit. "I just...I didn't want you both to worry...I wanted you both to be happy." We both were a little confused by his answer "Please explain Finn" Bonnie asked softly.

"Well...you two...haven't been very happy lately. I mean some mornings you both...argue and always seem sometimes to be fighting. I didnt want you to be more unhappy because of me, and If...hitting and yelling at me means you wont yell at each other than I don't mind." I couldn't take any more of what I was hearing as I pressed my face into Bonnie and began to sob. She softly patted my head as she began to speak again. "Finn what we have done is inexcusable. You shouldn't have to suffer because we are Finn. We both forgot...that you are a person not just some candy servant. That you feel and care for both of us, even though you don't have to. We forgot...that your a part of our family Finn." Now bonnie was in tears as she wiped them from her eyes as Finns struggled to lift his casted arm. "Please don't cry.." He said softly as I pulled back from Bonnie and wiped my eyes. I smiled as I softly gripped his hand "Finn you're so sweet." I whispered as he smiled softly. Finns eye began to drop as I smiled and stood up. "Finn you should get some sleep ok? We will both be back first thing tomorrow." Bonnie stood up with me and we saw that Finn was already fast asleep as we both smiled and left the hospital. We both got back to the castle and went to our room changing into our pajamas and laying down in bed. I stared up at the ceiling as Bonnie yawned and read her little book. "Hey um..Bonnie?" She set her book down and looked over to me "Yes?" I blushed deeply as I looked away embarrassed "Do you think we could...I don't know get Finn a gift or something tomorrow?" She smiled and giggled "Of course Marceline." I smiled a yawned as she put her book away and cuddled up to me "Hold me Marceline?" She said softly as I wrapped my arms around her and she gave a happy sigh. "Goodnight Bonnie." I whispered as she mumbled goodnight and we both fell asleep for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marceline's POV**

We both woke up after a good nights sleep, we dressed and went through our morning routines such as eating before I put on my sun hat and long socks so we could both go out into the town and get Finn a gift. I haven't really given it much thought before but this past few days have been the most time I have spent together with Bonnie in a long time. I floated down the candy castle steps with her in my arms setting her down at the bottom as I held her hand and my umbrella. The candy citizens weren't to thrilled to see their princess dating a vampire but eventually came around to the idea. We went down the streets looking at all the different shops as we looked for anything Finn might like. We really didn't know anything about Finn so shopping for him proved more difficult than we imagined. Aside from some clothes we thought he would like to wear and some stuff for his new room we both sat at a small café disappointed that we had yet to really get him any sort of gift. "Ugg this is so frustrating!" I groaned laying my head on the table. We both knew that in all honestly we could get him anything and he would like it but we wanted to get him something he would legitimately like. We sighed as the banana waitress brought me some strawberries and Bonnie her tea. "I don't know what to get...and we need to be at the hospital soon we promised him we would be there.." We both sighed and after finishing our meals and drinks we both went to the castle to clean up a bit before visiting.

After cleaning up I sat on the bed waiting for Bonnie who was busy combing her gummy hair. I couldn't help but giggle as she tried to comb some of the sticky knots out of it. I laid back on the bed feeling a bit defeated as I looked around the room. We failed to get him something meaningful that wasn't just some gift we bought at the store. I reached under the bed to my secret little hiding box and pulled out the only thing in this world as precious to me as my sweet Bonnie, my hambo. I gave it a soft squeeze and looked at him, for being a thousand years old he was in pretty great condition though he was a little worn and had different patches of fabric to cover his tears. It was then It dawned on me, the one thing I could give Finn that was perfect for him. I had my Bonnie to hold at night but hambo would be perfect for Finn, a little piece of me he could always talk to and hold when he needed too. I smiled big squeezing hambo in delight as Bonnie walked up to me. "Is that your hambo?"She asked sitting down to put on her shoes. I nodded "Yup and I'm going to give him to Finn." She gave me a confused look "But that's like your most valuable possession." I nodded standing up from the bed to find a small box for my little hambo as Bonnie gave a small sigh "I wish I had something to give." After finding a small box and putting hambo in it I floated over to her. "Don't worry Bonnie I'm sure you will find the perfect gift soon, now come on were going to be late!" I grab her hand and float out the window with her in tow to the hospital. We arrived and after checking in we headed to Finns room and opened the door. Doctor princess was sitting beside him stretching one of his arms back and forth. Finn looked up and gave a big smile as Doctor princess smiled and set his arm down. "That's enough for today, I'll come back tomorrow to do some more stretches just remember your other hand still needs to heal." Finn nodded as she gets up and nods to us before leaving the room.

We look back to see Finn smiling as he waves one of his hands to us "Look I can move one of my arms again!" I smile as Bonnie giggles and we walk over to his bed sitting down. "That's great Finn, your really healing fast aren't you?" His face blushed lightly as he nodded "Well I really want to get better fast so I can come home...I..really miss you both.." Me and Bonnie blush deeply as we smile. "Finn I got you a little something" I smile as I pull out the little box with hambo in it. Finn blushed deeply "Mistress you didn't have to get me a gift." I smiled and laughed "don't be silly Finn now here its just for you." Finn blushed deeply as I set the gift in his lap and he started to open it with his hand. After tearing away the box he picked up the teddy bear "Its..a.." I blush floating next to him "Its my hambo, I have had him for over a thousand years. He means an awful lot to me and I though he could keep you company when you feel lonely." I looked and saw tears filling Finns eyes as he held hambo close to him. "Th..Thank you Mistress I..I promis to take super good care of him." I smiled softly, seeing him so happy filled me with such warmth and I could see Bonnie smiling to as he hugged the small bear. After wiping his eyes and regaining himself he smiled "Thank you mistresses, I really love the gift." He set hambo softly beside him on his bed. Bonnie smiled walking beside Finn and bending down "I have a gift for you too that I'm working special on in my lab." Finn looked up excitedly "Really?" I looked over at her confused "Really?" Bonnie giggled as she stood upright "But of course, Its going to be super great and your going to love it." I looked and almost started laughing at the stars in Finns eyes from his excitement. "But you have to get better Finn ok? So rest up." Finn nodded promising to work extra hard to get better. After a few minuets of talking Doctor princess poked her head into the door "I'm sorry for interrupting I'm on my way to surgery and just wanted to ask if you two could replace the bandages on his head for me?" We both nodded as she shut the door and hurried off down the hall.

We both walked over to Finn as he blushed. I gently reached and started to unwrap his head bandage as it slowly came off. After getting about half of it off I saw a small tuff of hair poke out and before I could pull more off his hair exploded from out of the bandage going all over nearly covering him completely. Me and Bonnie's eyes lite up in pure amazement at the beautiful golden locks that covered him. "Its amazing." Bonnie muttered still in aww as I slowly reached out blushing and trembling to touch it. "Oh my gosh it's so soft" I said as I grabbed a big bunch of hair and rub it against my face. "Whats happening! I can't see anything!" Finn muttered from under his massive hair causing us both to laugh "Finn your hair is so freaking beautiful and huge! How did it get this long!?" Using his hand he pushed a lot of his hair out of the way of his face "Well I have never cut it before...the doctors cleaned and washed it for me but usually I hide it in my bear hat." We both looked at each other a little sad that we haven't really ever thought about if his hair needed cut. "Finn you could probably use a hair cut when you get out" Bonnie giggled as she went to fetch more bandages. "Yeah and when we do we can use it to make super soft and golden clothes!" I giggled causing Finn to blush. "Do you both really like it that much?" I smiled grabbing another tuff of it "Are you kidding? Its like freaking gold and super smooth." After wrestling with his hair we manage to replace and rewrap his head. After Finishing we looked to see that the time was getting late and it was time to go. After saying goodbye we both headed back to the castle tired from our long day. Bonnie told me she would be in the lab all night and not to wait up as she walked off.

I sighed sad I would have to sleep alone before getting an idea. I went up stairs and cleaned up for bed before sitting and waiting for the time to pass. Finally after about three hours it was time to begin my plan. Stage one was to turn myself into an adorable little bat. After I opened the window and floated out into the kingdom now came step two. I floated to Finns window which was open so he could get fresh air. I floated inside and saw Finn fast asleep with hambo in his arm. I giggled softly and floated to his belly sitting down softly. He seemed to be tossing a bit probably from a bad dream. I knew just the remedy as I floated up to his ear and began to softly whisper in it. Sure enough I could see him begin to relax just as I expected he was pretty well-trained to know me and Bonnie's voice even when asleep as I took the opportunity to kiss his cheek before sliding between his arm. Finn was so soft and warm, not as sticky as Bonnie which was nice as I giggled to myself. I pulled Finns arm closer like a warm blanket as I snuggled up to him. "I could get so use to this" I thought to myself as I gave a small yawn. I looked up to see Finn in a peaceful sleep as I thought to myself just how much this boy meant to me. I haven't had feelings like this since meeting and being with Bonnie. I rested my head against his chest and could hear the soft beating of his heart, like a soft lullaby in my ears as my eyes began to droop. I would make sure to wake up in time to leave before he woke up so I snuggled into him enjoying everything about my little slave as I fell happily asleep in his arm.

**(Hello readers! Another heart warming chapter for you all. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. I'll probably try and update tortured souls soon since I haven't In a while but untill then enjoy and don't forget to review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hello readers! I'm sorry to all you tortured souls readers but I just couldn't get the flow to get another chapter up :/ So I figured it was better to keep the flow I got going with this story before it was gone too. Anyway I'm glad so many are enjoying this story and I'll probably update it again real soon. Things get a little spicy near the end of this one ;3 but I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! P.s Theirs still no lemons.)**

**Finn's POV**

It had now been about a month since I came here to the hospital. I have recovered pretty quickly from my injures and the doctors said that I could go back soon as long as I took it easy. My mistresses have come every day to visit me and having hambo with me makes me so happy. I have slept so much better with him in my arms. After doing my routine stretches with the Doctor princess it was soon time for my mistress to come and visit as I waited eagerly in my room. Since I have made such great progress with my recovery I was now able to get out of my bed though I was stuck in a wheelchair since my legs still needed to recover some more before I walked around on them again. As I looked out at the kingdom I heard a knock on the door as my face lit up and my mistresses walked in. I loved when they would come to see me, they always seemed so happy when they visited and they never seemed to argue. I rolled my chair over to them as Marceline patted my head. "Hey there Finn, guess what? We have a surprise for you." I tilted my head curiously "What kind of surprise?" Bubblegum giggled at my curiosity as she bent down to get eye level with me "Well since you're doing so good getting better you get to come home today."

I couldn't help but grin as my eyes lite up with excitement. Doctor princess walked in behind them with a smile "Yup today your checking out Finn. I got all the paperwork done I just need you to read it over and sign it for me." She smiled as she handed me her clipboard and I looked down embarrassed. I picked it up and ran my eyes over it as my face began to turn red. "Finn is something wrong?" She asked bending down to me. "I um...I" I muttered as she fixed her glasses. "It's ok Finn you can tell me. Is their something you don't understand?" I shook my hung head as I looked up "I...I cant read..." She looked surprised for a moment before looking over to my mistresses. "Is this true?" They both rubbed their heads as I tugged on Doctor princess's arm "It's not their fault Doctor. I just never took the time to learn." She gave a sigh as she moved beside me and began to read me the forms. After finishing she handed me a pen as I gave another sigh and moved to whisper in her ear "I um..cant write either." She sighed and took the pen signing it for me as I smiled. "So remember Finn you need to continue to take it easy ok?" I gave Doctor princess a nod as Marceline picked up the bag with my things in it. Bubblegum gripped my chair and began to roll me out of my room and into the lobby. I was really excited to return to the castle, being trapped in my room for a month has been pretty crazy.

I rolled out the front doors and covered my eyes as the bright sun stung my eyes. After a moment I looked around to see the candy people bustling around in their daily lives. Marceline smiled as she wrapped an arm around me and lifted me from my chair as Bubblegum folded it. " what are you doing?" She laughed "Have you forgotten all the steps to the castle? You can't exactly fly up them on your own." I blushed as she handed Bubblegum my bag and wrapped both her arms around me causing my face to turn red. She told Bubblegum that she would see her later as she floated up the stairs and into the castle flying with me in tow down the halls until stopping abruptly in front of a door. "Here it is Finn your new home." She smiled as she opened the door and my eyes widened. I was speechless, the room was beautiful. it was open and had a large king bed like my mistresses and a small closet. I looked around the room wich was full of all sorts of pictures and had its own little table and three chairs. Marceline floated in with me in her arm as she gently set me on the bed. It was so soft, so comfortable, I could feel myself just sink into it. It also smelt faintly of my mistresses. Marceline looked at me and smiled "Well what do you think Finn? Do you like your new room?" I nodded and held back the tears forming as I smiled "I love it Mistress, though you really didn't have to do all this..I was happy with the room I had before.." She cut me off pressing her finger to my lips causing me to blush as she shook her head "Finn you should have never been down in that horrible place to begin with." I nodded softly "Yes mistress." She smiled as she began to talk about the room and all the changes they did with it as I began to feel myself nod off trying my hardest to stay awake but with the comfort of the bed and Marceline's voice it wasn't long before everything went dark.

After who knows how long I gave a small groan as I opened my eyes to see my Mistresses sitting beside me. My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly "I'm so sorry Mistresses I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Marceline just began to laugh as Bubblegum patted my head "It's fine Finn you need to rest as much as you can. However it's getting late and um well...you kinda stink." I blushed smelling myself before frowning I smelt awful, like old garbage and sweat. "Um I guess I should probably clean up...could you help me to the bathroom?" Marceline smiled and lifted me up carrying me in as I asked her to take me to the sink were I began to wash my armpits. "That wont due at all Finn." I heard Bubblegum say as she shook her head. "Finn I don know what kind of hygienic habits you had down there but from now on every night you are to either shower or take a bath." I looked and saw a mischievous grin come across Marceline's face as I gulped and she grabbed me. "Yeah Finn so take them clothes off so I can scrub you good!" she laughed as she began to tear my clothes off me while Bubblegum ran the bath "Please Marceline have a little more restraint than that." She muttered as she filled the bath with soap. After being stripped completely naked I hid my self in my massive hair, one thing it was good for as Marceline grabbed a bit and rubbed her face against it. "Mmmm theirs that hair I love" she giggled as Bubblegum stood up "Marceline I hope I can trust you to get him clean without any incidents?" Marceline sighed "Yes Bonnie you don't have to worry I'll get him spotless." Bubblegum smiled "Good then I'm going to go get some food ready" and with that she walked out. I looked at Marceline who gave me a glare as she smiled. "Well Finn in you go" She said as she picked me up "Um Mistress I can wash myself!" I protested as she floated me over to the tub. "Don't be silly your filthy so I'm going to help you wash." I tried to get away but as I hit the hot water my body became limp as I let out a uncontrollable moan. The water felt so nice and this was the first real bath I had ever taken. Marceline looked at me with a blush on her face "Are you ok?" I blushed covering my face in my hair as I nodded.

She grabbed the brush and pulled all my hair out and put it to the side exposing my naked body as I covered my most private parts with my hands. "Don't be shy Finn after all we are your Mistresses so our body is ours to do with as we please." She smiled as she began to scrub my back making me almost purr with delight since it felt so good. I wasn't as dirty as I was before but I was still pretty filthy as she began to use both her hands to scrub me, working from my back to my arms and neck before moving to my chest. I blushed as her hands made their way downward as I covered myself "I can clean there myself!" She smiled and got up and before I knew it I could hear what sounded like her getting in as I turned to see in shock her naked figure getting into the tub. "M. !" I shouted as she laughed. "Don't be such a weenie Finn I have to get clean to" She said as she smiled and grabbed my chest pulling me back into her. I was so embarrassed, I could feel her breasts pressing against my back as I gulped and turned as red as possible. I could feel her breath in my ear as she began to whisper "Whats wrong Finn? Don't you Find your Mistress attractive?" I gasped as I felt something cold run across my ear as she continued to whisper "Just relax and let your Mistress take care of you Finn." her cold slippery tongue wrapped around my ear as my body began to go numb and I lost all my strength to resist her as she moved my hands from my private area. I wanted to push away and stop I couldn't control myself as she reached down and gripped my boy part. "Wow Finn you should have told us you have been carrying such a weapon on you" She whispered as she began to stroke me causing me to moan as her tongue slid across my neck. All through my body rushed this strange new feeling I never felt before as she continued to stroke me and slide her tongue across my neck and ears. My heart-felt like it was going to explode as she continued to nip and whisper in my ear. "M..Mistress..." was all I could muster as she hushed softly into my ear "Don't be scared Finn...just let your master take care of you." She cooed as she took my hand and moved it to her body. I groaned trying to protest as I blushed feeling her move my fingers to something wet and hot. "You feel that Finn?" She whispered as she pressed my fingers deeper. "That's what you're doing to me right now...driving me crazy." She moaned into my ear as I felt her hips press against me. I could feel something inside me building more and more as she stroked faster and faster. "Ahh..." was all I could say as she nipped my ear and stroked harder. As I was so close to whatever was building inside me I felt her hand stopped as I groaned In protest. "Shhh not yet my sweet Finn. you'll know that pleasure some day but for now..." She gripped my head and turned it as she pressed her lips to mine sliding her tongue into my mouth as it dominated mine and explored all it could before she pulled back from my lips "I'm sure that will satisfy you" She cooed as she moved back from me and began to wash my long golden hair then herself. All I could do was sit there, all the energy drained from me as she drained the tub and dried me off before pushing my hair into my bear hat.

After Finishing she smiled as she set me down on the bed and covered me up. "Don't worry Finn Ill tell Bonnie your too tired to eat and well bring you breakfast tomorrow." She smiled as she pulled the covers up over me and tucked me in before moving to my ear "Goodnight my little sweet." She whispered before kissing my cheek and floating to the door as she turned off the lights. I laid there trying to process what had just happened through my brain. That blissful feeling in the bathtub all the things she whispered to me, then of course her kiss. I couldn't make out what it all ment, I felt like I shouldn't have this feelings for her yet I did and obviously she had some kinda feeling for me that just drove my mind crazy thinking about. What had happened since I had been out? Both of them had been so nice to me since all this and it just drove me crazy trying to figure out what happened that they started treating me so differently that I almost wish they wouldn't. Right now though I was too tired to care, and this bed felt too good that I soon found myself welcoming sleep as the world around me faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hello! Another chapter for you all :3. The next chapter will be from Bubblegum's POV, I like to kinda rotate every two chaps or so. I'm glad to say I am getting bit by bit done on the next tortured souls chapter. Just gotta get back in the mood for it. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter! Not as spicy as Marceline's but still pretty sweet ;3. Anyway don't forget to review. you guys are AMAZING!)**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window and onto me as I groaned and sat up. I was still pretty drained from last night for some reason but I managed to pull myself into my chair and roll to the bathroom. I sat myself up in the chair Bubblegum put in there so I could reach the sink as I began to brush my teeth. I looked at the bath tub and sighed not too sure I wanted to take one after last night. After brushing I rolled out into my room and saw Bubblegum sitting on the edge of my bed. I smiled and rolled over to her and tried my best to bow "Good morning princess, I'm sorry I didn't know you were up I was about to come to your room.." She just smiled and giggled getting up and walking to me "Don't worry Finn its fine. I got up early to get your meal ready and help you if you needed it." I looked around the room a bit nervous "Um is Mistress Marceline here?" Her face seemed to turn dark red as she coughed and looked away "Um no she's um taking care of something." I figured it was best not to ask so I nodded "ok. so um...how am I suppose to well...help when I am like this?" She giggled and rolled me over to my small table with a tray of food on it. "Here you go Finn I made it all just for you. Even though I'm not too great at cooking." I smiled at the food she made for me, most of which seemed somehow burned but none the less I happily began to eat it. "It's really great Mistress." I smiled as I continued to eat more and more.

After finishing I smiled and thanked her for the meal. She smiled back and moved around to push my chair. "Um where are we going?" After pushing me into the hall and shutting my door she smiled as she continued to push me "I'm taking you to the library so I can teach you to read and write. The doctor said I need to give you a proper education and I think it will be a great idea to learn how to be more like nobility and learn about science!" she grinned as she pushed me down the halls. She rolled me into the royal library and stopped me at a small table before going and getting a chair to sit beside me. She pulled out a few books and some papers before she sat beside me and smiled. I had never been in the royal library so it was all amazing to me, the mountains of bookshelves and piles of books all over. "Ahem now Finn im going to be your own personal tutor, I'll teach you too read write and all sorts of things like history and how to be a proper gentleman." I nodded as she opened a book and scooted next to me. Now Finn we will start by learning to read. This is a little book that should be easy to start on." I grinned and nodded as she started to read, having me reread all the pages she does. I couldn't help but blush when she would giggle as I tried to pronounce some of the words that were a little complicated. After an hour or two I knew the alphabet and could read two or three of the books that she had which made me really happy. Bubblegum smiled and patted me on the head as she put aside the books and pulled out some papers and pencils. "Here Finn now we will practice writing, why don't we start with your name ok?" I nodded as she wrote down my name on the paper then I copied it on the other paper a few times as she smiled. "Finn you're a very fast learner, I'm really impressed." I blushed as we both continued to practice writing for an hour or so more.

After a while the thoughts of the previous night started to peck at my mind as I started to get worse and worse at my writing. "Finn is something on your mind?" I was worried that this question would come up and I tried to shrug it off as just being tired but Mistress Bubblegum was smarter than that. "Finn I order you to tell me what's wrong." Thos words I feared she would say were here. It was against me to refuse and order from my Mistresses so I sighed and told her the story of what happened in the bath tub. "Finn...come with me" She said softly as she grabbed my chair and rolled me down the halls of the castle to a small little garden. "This is a little quiet place I go to sometime to relax." she rolled me beside a bench and set down next to me. "Now Finn..theirs something you need to know. Marceline can be well...really open with her feelings sometime. Its one of the reasons I love her so much since she is more expressive than I really am." I blushed a little embarrassed hearing all this about my mistress "D..Did I get her in trouble or something...I feel.." I stopped myself mid sentence and looked away shyly as she put a hand on my shoulder "Finn please tell me." I sighed as my insides started to feel all gummed up "Well I just...everything's all different then It use to be and you and Mistress Marceline are acting so nice to me and noticing me and I just feel like maybe I did something or something is wrong. I hope I haven't gotten Mistress in trouble I don't want you both to fight." I looked up and saw Bubblegum wipe a small tear from her eyes, her face was blushing which made me blush. "Did I say something weird?" She shook her head and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Finn me and Marceline have had some issues between us lately. Most of it's because of my duties keeping me from spending much time with her. We both have been so caught up with fighting that well...we haven't exactly treated you very properly. In fact the way we have treated you has made us both feel like real monsters. Your very special Finn, not just to us but in a much bigger way. You're the last known human in the world Finn and more importantly your just a young boy who has carried both mine and Marceline's burdens. It's not fair that you have had to do all that nor that we purchased you in the first place and have treated you like a slave. Your apart of our family Finn, and when you had your accident we...we both realized just how much you really ment to both of us. Having you there in the morning, having you assisting and cooking for us and just everything you have done for us. We have both taken it all for granted. That's why we are both trying to make it up and give you the life you deserve, not as our slave but as a member of our family. We both love you Finn."

I couldn't help the tears streaming from my eyes as she giggled and wiped them away with a handkerchief. " ..I..I really love you both too. But I don't want you to have to go through all this trouble for me." I wiped my eyes as she pulled me into a soft hug rubbing my head "Finn don't worry, me and Marceline are happy to do all this for you. And believe it or not this is the most time me and her have spent together and without arguing for a while. And I have noticed Marceline has slept so well lately and always seems to be full of energy and joy." I blushed deeply as she moved me back and wiped my faces and smiled. "T..thank you so much .." She smiled "Please Finn just call me Bonnie from now on ok?" I smiled and blushed "Ok..Bonnie. I'm still a bit confused at the bath tub thing tho.." I noticed her face turned red as she coughed and looked away. "Well...Um I will have a small talk with Marceline about that but just know that you will learn about those feelings and junk when the time is right. Now I can't really stop her from doing it again but I'll make sure she stays within boundaries." I looked up at her confused "But when she does all that I can't do anything.." "Yeah that's because she uses her vampire powers to well...calm you for better words. But don't worry like I said I'll make sure she doesn't go too far with it."

She grabbed my chair and started to roll me back inside "Now Finn let's go get some lunch then get you back in bed to rest." I nodded "Hey um..Bonnie?" I blushed as she looked down and gave me a smile "Yes Finn?" I turned tomato red as I scratched my head "Do you um...I uh do you feel the same way...Marceline does..?" She was the one to turn crimson as she started to choke up on her words. Luckily for her Marceline came charging at us with a grin. "There you both are! I have wondered were you two were." She floated beside Bonnie and grabbed her shoulders. "You weren't off taking advantage of poor Finns state were you?" "Marceline please! That's so immature and distasteful." She just shrugged and floated with us to the dining area were we all sat and ate lunch. I almost couldn't believe how nice it was to be able to sit and talk with them while we all ate. They mostly just talked about their plans and stuff but I really loved the company. After we all Finished Marceline kissed Bonnie's cheek and floated off as she rolled me back to my room and helped me back into bed. "Here Finn I brought you some more books you can read while you rest." I smiled and nodded thanking her as I let a yawn slip out of my mouth. She giggled and set the books neatly on my nightstand before shutting the curtains a bit and dimming the lights. "Well Finn rest up ok?" I nodded "Ok Mistress, thank you for everything today. I feel a lot better now that my mind isn't racing about all this. "She smiled getting up and walking out. Before she walked out she stopped and turned around walking back to me and bending down "By the way Finn...too awnser your question from earlier.." My eyes widened as she pressed her lips to mine, her hand stroking my cheek as her tongue embraced mine. The sweet bubblegum taste of her lips was just as sweet as I imagined it would be as she stole my breath from me leaving me with a gasp as she pulled away and walked to the door. "Rest up Finn" She said softly as she closed the door leaving me speechless.

I sat there in my bed, red as I possibly could be as my heart raced. "Wow" was all I could say as I laid back. I looked over at the books beside me and picked one up. They were all adventure books that were pretty simple to read. I turned the small lamp next to my bed on and started to read, trying to calm down from that intense kiss. I guess both my mistresses really felt that way about me. Not that I wasn't happy it was just a lot to take in since I only ever dreamed of something like this. I kept replaying that kiss in my head over and over which made reading pretty hard so I decided it was probably best to take a nap. I set the book down and laid back pulling the covers over me as I snuggled into the bed with hambo. The one think I like best about hambo, he smells just like both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hello! Another Chapter! Now this one gets a little dirty :3 though theirs not "Real" lemons in it. Anyway I feel a little like it kind of stopped short but the next chapter will sort of be part two before Marceline's chapters start. Anyway I hope you all enjoy thank you all for your reviews and feedback I cant wait to hear more so don't forget to review!)**

**Bubblegum's POV**

I walked upstairs hearing Marceline humming and strumming her base as I opened the door and stepped in. "Hey Bonnie what's up?" I sighed and sat down on the bed "Not much I just helped Finn into bed and gave him some books to read. I'm really impressed how fast he is learning to read and write. I cant wait to start on history and science with him." She started laughing as she floated over to me "You seem pretty into him Bonnie." She raised her eyebrow as I turned red. " please don't be ridiculous.." I looked over and saw her still giving me that look. "Anyway Marceline I need to talk to you about your "Bath" with Finn. He was pretty messed up from it you know." She sighed and floated to a chair sitting down. "Let me guess your going to yell at me about it aren't you?" I got up and walked over to her "No I'm not going to yell because Finn didn't want us to argue about it. You need to stay within some boundaries Marceline after all he is still just a boy. Now I don't mind you teasing him but just keep it clothed ok? And above the waist ok?" She sighed and smiled "Ok...But I know you get those thoughts to Bonnie. I can smell him on your lips you know, thought you would just sneak a kiss from him huh?" She grinned floating close to my face as I turned dark red. "I gave him a kiss goodnight so what?" My eyes widened as she pressed her lips to mine slithering her tongue into my mouth before quickly pulling away. "Now that tasted like more than a good night kiss. More like a savory lusty kiss." She smirked floating to the bed as she got in. I yawned and changed into my pajamas and getting in with her. "Well goodnight Marcy." I whispered giving her a kiss on her cheek as she snuggled into the bed. I smiled and closed my eyes as I began to drift off to sleep.

I don't know what time it was as I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything around me was black as I tried to move but found my arms and legs bound. I tried to speak but found my mouth gaged as I groaned and struggled. I felt cold fingers slide down my back as I tried to stay calm and figure out what was going on. I felt a hard smack against my ass as I groaned and bit down on the gag. I realized that this all must be a dream since I have had these certain dreams before. I'm not too proud of it myself but Marceline's dominating personality is a real turn on. I felt another smack against my as and decided to just let things go as I let out a soft moan. I felt a hard pull against my gag pulling my head back as I felt something press into my entrance. I was ashamed that I was already dripping already as I drool through the gag feeling her member rub against my folds. She loved teasing and making me beg for it, drove her wild. I groaned as I felt another smack against my ass. I tried my hardest to turn and see Marceline but regretted it as I saw it was not Marceline dominating my body. That golden hair and wide grin, my eyes widen as I saw Finn standing naked behind me with an almost evil grin on his face. The rest of his face was black and all that was visible was his grin and gold hair as he smacked my ass again. I tried hard to break from my bindings, it was worse enough that I had this dreams but even worse that FINN was in it now. I struggled and struggled but all it got me was a harder smack and my gag pulled on as I moaned and blushed. It was so humiliating and I was disgusted that despite it all I was so hot and wet. I struggled and struggled but smack after smack I lost more and more of my will as my body began to give in to the pleasures. After it seemed all the fight was out of me I felt him press his member against me as he pulled my chains and slammed deep inside me causing me to moan as my drool soaked gag dripped onto the floor. He started to thrust mercilessly into me giving me smack after smack as all I could do was moan. I felt so disgusted, so ashamed and embarrassed that despite it all I was loving that Finn was doing all this to me. Harder and harder he thrusted as I felt his member throbbing and his thrusts becoming more erratic as I moaned and tried to get him to pull out. The whole world started spinning as my body began to clench and squirm, with one hard powerful thrust I felt his seed explode deep into my body as my eyes rolled back and everything went white.

My eyes shot open as I panted, sweating all over as I sat up and looked around. I looked next to me and saw Marceline sleeping soundly as I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and dunked my head in the cold water as I wiped off the sweat and water from my face. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was pretty early in the morning still as I sighed and sat on the toilet. I ran my hand through my hair before getting up and walking back out to the bedroom. I saw Marceline stretch and give a yawn as she sat up "Bonnie? Everything all right?" I smiled softly "Yeah I just..had a bad dream is all. I'm going to go meditate for a bit to clear my head ok?" I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she snuggled back into her side of the bed. After giving me a mumbled ok she fell back to sleep as I stepped out and headed down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom looking over at the door next to the staircase. I couldn't control myself as I walked and quietly opened the door and peaked inside. I could see Finn fast asleep hugged tightly to hambo as I walked over and examined him. Visions of my dream began to flood my mind as my face burned red with embarrassment. It was pretty hypocritical of me to tell Marceline to control herself when I'm having such dreams about him. I could see him mumble a bit and squeeze hambo as I smiled at how peaceful and cute he was sleeping. I began to wonder if Finn had dreams like that about us. Though I doubt he did being as innocent as he is. I stood up from my chair and quietly left the room shutting the door before going out to one of the candy balconies to meditate.

After about an hour my mind was clear and the sun was beginning to rise as I made my way back to my room. I opened the door and saw Marceline combing her long black hair as I smiled and walked to her. "Good morning" I said kissing her cheek as she yawned. "Good morning Bonnie." she groaned softly as I sat down and started to comb out my hairs tangles. "Hey Bonnie what was with earlier?" I hear Marceline say as she floated behind me. "Oh I just had a bad dream is all. I went to meditate so my heads all cleared out now." She gave me a smirk as she floated over to the bed "A bad dream huh? Then you mind telling me where all this came from?" She pulled off the covers as I turned, my heart almost stopping as I saw the huge wet spot on the bed. "Looks to me like you had a pretty exciting "Bad" dream. You practically soaked the whole bed." I was speechless at the huge spot on the sheets. I didn't realize I had orgasm so hard in my sleep since I was in such a rush to clear it from my mind. Marceline floated to my face with a grin "I bet you had the dirtiest dream about Finn huh?" I shook my head rapidly "No! How do you know it wasn't a dream with you!? You have them about me all the time!" She laughed floating next to me "Yeah that's true but your dreams are as uptight as you can be sometimes so you hardly ever have those kinda dreams." It felt like my whole body was red as I went back to combing my hair trying to drop the subject. "Well whatever Its over and done with and I need to get ready to get Finn, I have more to teach him today. "Marceline sighed as she threw on her shirt and sweat pants "Okay ok anyway I gotta practice for a gig so if you need me I'll be in my studio." I nodded as she floated up to me and kissed me "Oh and Bonnie, Don't be too rough with Finn." she winked floating off out the door. I nearly choked on my breath as I blushed and sighed before finishing cleaning up and getting dressed. I put on my dress and my crown before stepping out and down the stairs.


End file.
